


IncontinentTale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diapers, Incontinence, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was something that the smaller skeleton had never thought would happen. There was nothing that could be done to fix it.





	1. Finding Out

He felt like his life had been completely torn apart by what the doctor had told him and he couldn’t have been more glad that he had asked his brother to come with him. It was a big shock to the taller skeleton since he thought that his brother had been as healthy as could be. Neither of them knew how it was going to affect their daily lives or how it would get taken by their friends. All they could really hope was that it was accepted even if they needed time to wrap their heads around what happened. They would have to figure out a way to change their schedules to fit around this new development. There was still going to be a bit of a transition period for both of them and their friends.

It took a bit for them to find what they needed at the store after they had left the doctor’s office. The smaller skeleton had never felt more embarrassed in his life since someone had to help them. He knew that his brother had only meant well by asking them but, it still bothered him. There was a lot that he was going to make the taller skeleton do in order to make it up to him. His brother happily carried everything as they left the store and went home.

Sans was sure that he was going to have a fun time trying to get used to having a diaper around his waist as well as having to change it every so often. His brother was going to be the one that was changing him even though he had insisted that he could have done it on his own. He understood why the tall skeleton wanted to help him so much but, there were some things that he still wanted to do on his own. It didn’t make it any easier on him and he knew that it wasn’t going to be any easier on the other. The only hope that he had was that he didn’t have any issues with the diapers like leaks or rashes.

There was a brief time where they both didn’t want to accept what had happened even though they had to. Time wasn’t going to just stop for them so they could plan the rest of their lives. It kept moving forward and they had to as well, no matter what was thrown their way. They would have to keep a close eye on the time and how he was feeling to make sure nothing bad happened. He knew that they would get it figured out pretty quickly and not have to worry about a single thing.

Papyrus was sure that he could get everything related to their jobs figured out without having them get fired for no reason. It was going to be a difficult time and he hoped that it didn’t take very long. He knew that there was very little reason that he would have to be so worried about everything. The idea of them not being able to work had popped into his head a couple of times even though they were basically set for life. There was nothing they truly had to worry about unless one of them somehow got hurt.

Sans was happy knowing that they still lived together in the same house. Most of their friends thought that he was being overprotective even though his brother was able to do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t restricting his brother in anyway that would have prevented from finding someone to get married to. There was still the fact that the larger skeleton might be too used to taking care of his own brother to want to move out. It was something that he was thankful for it now. They didn’t have to move anything to make their new arrangement work. It was a lot less for them to stress over.

There was a lot of things that they would have to do in one of the bedrooms. It would have to have the closet reorganized to hold the diapers that they had gotten. The room had a large closet that would be able to hold everything easily. They knew that they would probably have to be careful of how they went about getting him changed as well.

Most of what they had gotten figured out that day could be used for a pretty long time. He knew that there was some things that they would have to be talked about at a later time even though they weren’t big problems. There wasn’t a lot that needed attention but, it would make him feel quite a bit better about everything. It probably wouldn’t bother the taller skeleton a bit to indulge him to soothe his overactive nerves.

The taller skeleton tried to keep himself busy by cooking them a nice dinner. He knew that it wasn’t the best way to deal with something but, it worked for him. There was also nothing around the house that he could do since he had done it before they went to the doctor’s. It was something that he regretted doing now that he was looking back on it. Papyrus didn’t really know why his nerves were so jittery and he hoped that it wasn’t because his mind was still on his brother.

“Hey, Papy! Can you come upstairs for a moment?” Sans called from upstairs.

“Of course!” Papyrus called back.

He was glad that his brother was willing to ask him for things even though he probably didn’t want to. There were a lot of things that the other probably didn’t want to do right now but, he would get over them. The tall skeleton didn’t really know what he was going to have to do once he got to the other’s room. Papyrus was sure that the smaller skeleton just needed to ask him something or wanted to bother him with a pun.

Sans waited nervously for his brother to get to his room and tried to calm his nerves. He really didn’t want to have to go through this but, he couldn’t sit in a wet diaper the rest of the night. It didn’t feel good at all and he wanted out of it as quickly as possible. There were a lot of other things that he could do instead. This was something that he had hoped wouldn’t have happened until much later in the night. His luck wasn’t on his side today.

It seemed like time was dragging on as he waited and he almost screamed when the door opened. He couldn’t have been happier and more embarrassed to see his younger brother. Sans was sure that he would get used to being changed by the other skeleton after a while. There didn’t seem to be a lot of troubles that his younger brother had with it and it kind of made him think that his brother had been planning for this. The other also could have been preparing for when he had his own kids so he wouldn’t be fumbling around as much. Either could have been true but, his mind still thought of the weirder things.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with me,” Sans said quietly.

“It’s not a big issue. If anything, it’s like I’m returning the favor of all the times you did it to me.” Papyrus responded with a slight laugh.

“How can you be so happy about all of this?” The older brother questioned.

“There’s no point in being negative about it. I’m just trying to make the best out of a bad situation,” the younger brother answered. “You shouldn’t worry about anything but, relaxing and doing your job.”

“So I’m basically supposed to sit and do nothing! That is the last thing I would have expected my own brother to tell me!” Sans shouted.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all. I just don’t want you to keep worrying about every small detail of what we were told,” Papyrus replied calmly. “I know that this is one of the worst things that could have happened to you but, it’s not the end of the world.”

Sans knew that his brother was right but, this was a huge change for him. He had never thought that he would have been forced to deal with it. There was nothing that could have prepared him for what that doctor had told him and he had hoped that it had been a joke. The doctor had been very serious as he told them that his body had basically taken away one of the few things that he had always had control over and suspected that other things may also deteriorate over time. It was only going to get worse for him as the days got on.

He would be slowly be losing all control that he had over his body. All he could do was try and deal with it as it worsened. It would probably end up getting to the point where he would have to fully rely on the taller skeleton. There was nothing that either of them could do to stop it. They were basically being forced to watch the slow destruction of his body that might end up hurting him. Sans didn’t fully know what he was going to do once he lost all control but, it probably wasn’t going to be anything good.

“Do you think that we can get through this?” He asked seriously.

“We’ve been through worse over the years and we never let it stop us. This is just another test of our will,” Papyrus answered just as seriously. “Now why don’t we go downstairs and eat?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sans responded. He was definitely feeling better.


	2. A Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cook out at goat mom's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the second installment of this world. Please let me know what you think.

It had been a week since him and his brother had argued in his room. He knew that his brother was still kind of hurt but, wasn’t holding it against him. Sans didn’t know why he had snapped at the other skeleton as badly as he had but, it wasn’t something that he wanted to do again. There were going to be more breakdowns and probably a lot of arguing between them. The fact that they were still pushing onward was making him feel like they could handle it.

The taller skeleton hadn’t been all that upset at the other after their argument but, he had still wanted to give him enough of a chance to cool down. He wasn’t trying make them mad at each other to the point where they didn’t want to be anywhere near each other. His brother hadn’t said anything about it so he wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up again. There was no way for them to really fall apart completely. Papyrus had decided to make his brother’s favorite meal to help him calm down a bit faster.

Their friends had been trying to get a hold of them the entire week and they had been ignoring them. It wasn’t uncommon for them not to talk for almost a month at a time. They had been having issues since they had made it to the surface. Most of the time, it was easier to just ignore them than it was to try and explain anything. The fact that they were so separated hurt but, it wasn’t going to stop them from living their lives.

Sans was surprised by the sound of his phone ringing when he was trying to have lunch with his brother. He wasn’t the happiest to see that it was Toriel. There was no way that he could keep calm while talking to her and trying to keep eating. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, he just didn’t like how she spoke about his brother. She was always pointing out something that wasn’t quite right when she had never done so before.

“Hello,” Sans said as he answered the phone.

“Hello, Sans. I was wondering if you and Papyrus would like to come over for a cook out,” Toriel responded.

“I guess we could come by for a few minutes,” he replied offhandedly.

“Great. I’ll be sure that there’s enough food for the both of you as well,” she giggled.

“We’ll see ya later then,” Sans said quickly, hanging up immediately afterwards.

He couldn’t believe what he was getting them into. There was no way that they were staying more than five minutes unless they were forced to. Sans didn’t want to think about what would happen if he needed to be changed while they were over at the goat monster’s home. It made a shudder run down his spine and it was not a pleasant feeling in the back of his mind. There was a slight fear that everyone there was going to be asking a ridiculous amount of questions that they didn’t want anything to do with.

Papyrus could tell that there was something wrong with his brother as he put his phone down. He didn’t quite understand who had called him but, he would help in anyway that he could. It was strange that his brother didn’t start eating again either. There was a large sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. His mind couldn’t think of a good reason that would set his brother off to a silent mood.

“Well. We have somewhere to be this afternoon,” Sans said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Papyrus asked curiously.

“Tori wants us over at her place for a cook out,” he responded sadly.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. We don’t have to stay very long if you don’t want to,” the taller skeleton replied.

The smaller skeleton smiled a little bit and went back to eating. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing any of them again. If he had any kind of an actual choice, he would go lay in bed for the entire afternoon. There was no way for him to suddenly get out of this engagement and he was going to suffer through it. Sans wasn’t going to act like a little kid because of one small thing that he didn’t like. It was something that he was going to have to suck up and deal with.

The taller skeleton finished his own lunch and put his dishes in the sink. It was going to be a bit of struggle through the rest of the day even though it was just a simple get together. There was no reason for either of them to really be worried or stressed over it. He could understand why the smaller skeleton didn’t want to go but, it would do no good to continuously avoid everyone. Papyrus wouldn’t force his brother to do anything that was important or could hurt him. For now, they could just relax and figure out how they would deal with everything that would happen when they got there.

They didn’t do much while they waited for time to pass until they had to leave. It wasn’t easy trying put together a bag that wouldn’t look weird or bring attention to itself when put down. The bag that they ended up using as a small backpack that Papyrus used to use for going to sleepovers. He didn’t use it a much now so it was perfect for carrying his changing supplies. There wasn’t much else that could otherwise use.

He couldn’t help the light trembling as he stood in front of his brother. Sans wasn’t sure why his brother was making him be the one to knock. It would have been fine if he had done it. There was something that put him on edge as the door opened to reveal the goat monster. She didn’t seem to be that happy to see them even though she had invited them. The fact that he could hear the others from the front door didn’t help him feel any better.

“Please come in,” Toriel said nicely.

Papyrus easily slipped past the smaller skeleton and into the house. He didn’t see anything wrong with the house or anyone that was inside. There could have been something wrong and he just couldn’t tell. His brother could definitely tell that there was something wrong but, it wasn’t something that was obvious. It wasn’t something that he was going dwell on for two long since it seemed a bit excessive.

The smaller skeleton slowly followed the taller skeleton inside and tried to calm his nerves. It wasn’t a lot that he was truly worried about but, it still bothered him. There was nothing that would calm him completely except for them to leave. Sans didn’t want to be rude. His body slowly stopped shaking as he made his way to the backyard.

“Hey! We didn't think you guys would actually show up!” Undyne shouted.

Sans could have done without being yelled at from halfway across the yard. He honestly didn't think that he would be able to deal with them for long. There was nothing that he could do but, try and get through it peacefully. 

“We just had a few things to do before we came over,” Papyrus said quickly.

“There shouldn't have been anything that important to make you as late as you are,” she argued. 

“Oh well. We know not to do it again,” Sans responded.

He could tell that she wasn't happy with their answers. Papyrus didn’t care that much about what she thought they had been doing before they arrived. There wasn’t a good reason to start anything though. It wasn’t a good thing to have someone really suspicious of them. They weren’t going to attempt to fix the slight misunderstanding and were going to deal with the fall out of it. The others weren’t paying much attention to their little spat.

The smaller skeleton didn’t care to go near anyone for the first couple of minutes that he was there. He tried his best to try and find the kid. It was more difficult than he had originally thought it would be. The kid was definitely good at hiding when they wanted to. There was also the fact that they were a lot smaller than everyone else and ended up being blocked from view. His eyes kept flicking around around for any sign of them.

“What’s going on to make you so nervous?” Frisk asked from behind the skeleton.

“Don’t really want to be here,” Sans responded.

“It’s a real shame how they act now,” the small child said offhandedly. “They used to be so kind but, now they’re so mean and uncaring around them.”

“There might be another reason for their sudden change,” the small skeleton suggested.

Frisk didn’t know why everyone was as rude as they were. It was a strange problem that they needed to figure out and solve. There probably wasn’t a simple answer to it. They weren’t going to focus on it too much since they had school to worry about. The others might end up trying to do something that was bad.

Sans wasn’t sure if he was relieved or even more worried to hear the kid. It also didn’t help that he was probably imagining that his diaper was wet. There had to some other explanation for the damp feeling against his bones and glanced around for his brother. He spotted the taller skeleton on the other side of the yard talking to Undyne and Alphys. The sight of the fish woman made him start shaking again.

There was no way that he was going to be able to ask him to change him when there were people around him. It was already bad enough that he could barely tell when it was actually wet. He didn’t think that it was a good idea to stay in it for a long time but, he also didn’t think it was a good idea to just walk up to the other skeleton and ask for a change like a normal person. Sans knew that he was going to have to figure out a way to subtly ask the other for help. The smaller skeleton sighed and tried to steel his nerves.

“Food’s done everyone,” Toriel called from by the house.

Papyrus could see his brother slowly make his way to the house. It was obvious that there was something wrong with him and it made him very concerned. He was going to have to be very careful with how he got them separated from everyone else. There was a lot that could screw up and make it a lot harder on them. The bag still hadn’t been questioned which was a plus in his book.

There was a sense of dread hanging over them as they sat at the table with everyone. It was tense and they didn’t like the feeling. The smaller skeleton shifted a bit in his seat as he was handed a plate. His brother kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Sans didn’t want to stay at the table any longer than he had to but, it seemed like he was going to be forced to.

“I would like to thank all of for coming over,” the goat monster said.

“It’s wasn’t all that difficult to get over here,” Alphys remarked.

Sans could have whacked them for trying to act innocent when they weren’t. It wasn’t something that he could prove so he kept his mouth shut for once. There was also very little chance that he would be able to excuse himself from the table without getting a million questions. He honestly didn’t know what to do to get away. His mind was blanking.

The taller skeleton could see sweat starting to form on the other skeleton’s skull and felt horrible. It was his responsibility to make sure he was taken care no matter what it was and he was doing a horrible job. Papyrus knew that he had to do something but, there was nothing that came to his mind. He was completely blanking.  
“I think it’s time for us to go,” Papyrus said.

“But you’ve barely ate anything,” Undyne argued.

“We have other things to do that can’t be rescheduled,” he responded calmly.

“I guess you get on your way then. It was nice to see you two again,” Toriel said happily.

“See ya some other time,” Sans said as he got up.

He couldn’t even begin to explain how happy he was to finally be leaving as he followed his brother. Sans was glad that they were going home even though everyone was mad at them for leaving early. It wasn’t a big deal but, it showed him how much his brother actually cared.


	3. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 skeletons in the same house.

He was still a bit shook up from their time at the goat monster’s home. It would probably be awhile before he recovered from it. There wasn’t much that would help take away his left over fear from being there for so long. Sans was sure that it was irrational but, it was getting to have a reason for its existence. The others still weren’t very kind with their words or actions after they had left. There was also the fact there was something else off about that day. It wasn’t until a couple days later that it would be   
revealed.

Him and his brother had been relaxing on the couch and watching tv when there was a knock at their front door. It had spooked them a bit. They hadn’t been expecting anyone to come over so they weren’t sure who it was. Sans was the one that answered the door and was kind of shocked to be looking at different versions of him and his brother. There were major differences between everyone of them. He didn’t really know what to do other than invite them inside.

“Nice place you got here,” the sharp toothed version of him said calmly.

“I’m more curious in knowing who you guys are than anything else,” Sans responded.

“Smart. You can call me Red,” he replied.

“I’m Blueberry!” The smallest skeleton shouted.

“We can definitely see that,” Red commented.

It was kind of amusing to watch the small skeleton’s cheeks puff up as he tried to look stern. He ended up looking like a small child that was pouting. Sans wasn’t too sure that the other could ever look serious with his child like features. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with any of them or at least from what he could tell.

“Enough of your bickering!” The darker version of his brother snapped.

“Sorry, Boss.” His gold toothed counterpart said, looking at the ground.

“You sure are strict,” Sans said nervously.

“I have to be to keep him in line,” he huffed.

“There’s no reason for either of you to even be fighting,” an orange hoodie wearing version of his brother said slowly.

He wasn’t quite sure to make of a few of the other skeletons. There was sure to be a bit of adjustments going on for all of them. Sans didn’t think that his brother would mind the extra company since they were technically them. His mind was starting to make his nerves go crazy. The fact that they didn’t know that he was in a diaper yet and he hoped that they didn’t find out the entire time they were in his universe.

Papyrus wasn’t sure what was going on by the door but, he could hear that they were a lot of people that came in. He didn’t know who they were and what they wanted. There wasn’t a lot that he could do so he went to the kitchen instead. It was rude to have guests without having anything for them to snack on. His kind nature wouldn’t let him do nothing.

“You guys are definitely something else. We’ll have to figure out what to do with ya,” Sans groaned. “My one request right now is that none of you leave the house.”

“That seems a bit much,” Blackberry huffed.

“It’s just until we know a bit more about what’s going on,” he explained.

Blackberry still didn’t look happy with his explanation but, there wasn’t much that he could do about it. It wasn’t his universe so he had to listen to his rules. He would have to accept it and figure out something else to do. There was probably a lot that he could do without leaving.

“All that’s really left to do is for you to meet my brother,” Sans said.

Sans didn’t know how his brother would react to all the different versions of themselves. He thought that it wouldn’t be a big deal for him to try and care for all of them. It was definitely going to be a challenge to make sure they didn’t try and kill each other. There also the challenge of trying to make sure everyone else didn’t find out about them. The others seemed to have calmed down a bit so he wasn’t going to worry too much about it.  
Papyrus hummed as he quickly made enough food for everyone. It didn’t take him very long since he wasn’t making anything that was too complicated. He just wanted to make sure no one went hungry. There was also something bugging him at the back of his mind that he couldn’t put his finger on.

“There’s food in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” Papyrus said loudly.

“Thanks, bro.” Sans responded. “Let’s talk a bit while we eat.”

He lead the other skeletons to their small kitchen and sat at the table. It took them a moment to take a seat around the table with him. Sans was glad that his brother had thought ahead a bit more than he had. There wasn’t much complaint from the alternate versions of them either which made him a bit calmer. The idea that they had somehow gotten into his universe wasn’t a good one.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. We have plenty of rooms that you can use,” the taller skeleton said cheerfully.

The others were a bit surprised that they weren’t being questioned by his brother but, the food quickly got their attention. It didn’t make them any happier though. They all seemed to be upset that they weren’t in their own homes. There was going to be a bit of waiting until they figured out what was happening.

As they ate, it gave him time to look over each of the other skeletons. The dark version of him was wearing a black chest piece and black leather pants with red clawed gloves. His Sans was wearing a black version of his brother’s jacket and black shorts with yellow stripes. There was also a bit of a minor size difference with the other dark skeletons. They were more fit than anyone else at the table was and it made him feel a bit inferior about the fact that he had stopped training. The last two skeletons were literally the swapped versions of him and his brother. Papyrus was sure that he could get back into shape easily.

Sans wasn’t too sure that they could be completely trusted for a while even if they got to know them. It would take awhile to get to know them and what they were really going to do. There wasn’t a lot that they could now so it wasn’t a big issue. They might end up fighting again because of their lack of things to do in the house but, he would deal with it when it happened. He didn’t think that there would be a big issue that he would have to deal with for awhile.

“I hope that I can get to know each and everyone of you as well as help explain anything that you don’t understand about the surface,” Papyrus said happily.

“That’s so nice of you,” Blueberry responded.

He could deal with this easily enough. There wasn’t much that would be able to ruin his confidence. The fact that it was basically him taking care of his brother made it even simpler on him. Papyrus wasn’t going to get too far ahead of himself with it but, he would believe in himself through it all.


	4. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of info on the characters and the world they live in to help clear up any confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting the characters info for all of you so it's not so confusing later on. Please let me know what your ideas of what's going is.
> 
> https://discord.gg/5RpzrU5  
> Let me know what's going on in your head.

Sans:  
\- Is the one that is incontinent  
\- Slowly losing all control  
\- Doesn't fully accept what's happening to him  
\- He's not completely okay with being in diapers  
\- Has irrational fear that his brother is going to abadon him

 

Papyrus:  
\- Is vey concerned for his brother's mental state  
-Doesn't mind taking care of him  
\- Isn't fond of the way their friends act towards them  
\- Likes to try and make the day brighter with favorite meals  
\- Already knows how to change diapers for some strange reason

 

Frisk:  
\- Is concerned about the skelebros  
\- Wants to find a solution to the disease  
\- Doesn't understand why everyone is so mean  
\- Is not happy with the school they go to  
\- Agrees life is rough

 

UF! Sans:  
\- Figured out a way to get to other universes easily (something is preventing him from going home)  
\- Can't relax even if it's completely safe  
\- Is very curious about what happened to the original  
\- Finds soft things enjoyable  
\- Doesn't understand what the others problem is

 

UF! Papyrus:  
\- Cares for his brother a lot  
\- Tries not to hurt others  
\- Is interested in learning more about the main universe  
\- Needs to learn to relax a bit  
\- Is really a big softie

 

US! Sans:  
\- Has a lot of bathroom issues like a small child would  
\- Doesn't like the main's friends  
\- Is scared of others finding out his problem  
\- Loves that his brother is willing to help him  
\- Sleeps in the same bed as his brother

 

US! Papyrus:  
\- Willing to help his brother through anything  
\- Has probably unhealthy obsession with honey  
\- Understands his bother's issue  
\- Likes to sleep when there's nothing to do  
\- Isn't a fan of the main universe

 

SF! Sans:  
\- Dislikes main universe  
\- Tries to keep his brother under control  
\- Doesn't fully understand what happened to the original  
\- Likes to do random puzzles when bored  
\- Is a light sleeper

 

SF! Papyrus:  
\- Has little to no self control  
\- Has a salvia problem (drools a lot)  
\- Goes outside like a dog  
\- Tries to play with Blueberry  
\- Doesn't understand why he's even there

 

There's some strange force that's affecting all of the skelebro's friends and some strange disease is affecting Sans. It's a lot for them to deal with but, they want to solve the problem.


	5. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's out in the open now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 4. Please let me know what you think and what's going to happen.

They had been living with the alternate versions of themselves for a few days and they hadn’t run into any problems yet. It was a bit more difficult than they had originally thought it would have been. There was still time for something to go wrong even though everything was going so smoothly. The others were adjusting pretty well to being told to stay in the house all the time.

He had noticed slight tricks that some of them had when they weren’t doing anything like the smallest of them all wasn’t capable of sitting around for very long. It was kind of funny to watch him try and bother his brother for something to do instead of watching tv with everyone else. They hadn’t found out about his problem yet either which was surprising. Sans didn’t know how long they would be able to keep it hidden but, he would try for as long as he could.

It made him nervous at some points during the days but, his brother helped him through it. There wasn’t a lot that his brother wasn’t capable of handling. He was still figuring out how a lot of things were going to work even though he only had to worry about that day. The fact that he was hiding something pretty big from them wasn’t helping anything either. Sans wasn’t sure that he could handle hiding it no matter what his mind said about it. His nerves were constantly going haywire and it was starting to affect his sleep schedule.

Papyrus had agreed that he wouldn’t say anything to them until he was actually ready to talk about it. He was grateful that his brother was being so generous about it. There wasn’t much that he wanted to say about it other than just letting the others know about it. It hadn’t been causing as many problems as he thought it would have other than the times he didn’t realize that he was wet. The feeling of being wet wasn’t something that he enjoyed and really didn’t want to deal with it for long periods of time. Sans didn’t know why he couldn’t tell when he needed to be changed right away but, it was something that he wanted to figure out what was going on.

Sans didn’t fully know how to go about telling them about it other than just saying it. There wasn’t a lot of other ways that would make any more sense than that. He just needed to gather up the courage to do it. The idea of them finding him disgusting or useless was in his head as well. It would probably go away after he got their actual reactions to it. They weren’t the worst when it came to listening most of the time.

“I don’t know about this,” Sans muttered.

“You’ll do fine,” Papyrus encouraged. “I’m sure that they’ll be just as worried about you as I am.”

“There’s still the chance that they won’t be very accepting of it,” he responded nervously.

“I doubt that they would be so rude to someone that is housing them,” the taller skeleton said.

He still wasn’t too sure about it but, he couldn’t keep hiding. It took him a moment to calm down enough to go into the living room. Sans didn’t think that his nerves could handle their reactions. His feet seemed to move on their own to where everyone else was.

“I would like to explain something pretty important,” the short skeleton said quietly.

“What could be more important than what we’re doing right now?” Red asked sarcastically.

“It’s the reason why me and my brother are acting so weird,” he responded. “I originally wanted to keep it to just the two of us but, that’s not how it stay.”

“That still doesn’t tell us what’s going on,” Edge huffed.

“There’s a big issue with my body and it’s something that has no cure. I’ve been able to deal with it because my brother has been helping me the entire time,” Sans explained.

“That’s horrible,” Blueberry said.

“Yeah,” he replied. “It’s making me have to wear diapers.”

Sans was surprised that none of them were mocking him. It seemed like something that some of them would do but, he was wrong. They were better people than he thought they were. He felt a lot better that he didn’t have to walk carefully to avoid them from finding out anymore. There wasn’t a lot that could bring him down at that point.

“Seems like you and Blue have a lot more in common than you thought,” Stretch commented off handedly.

Everyone’s attention to him and his brother didn’t look happy. He seemed to be on the edge of crying. They didn’t know what the orange hoodie wearing was referring to since there wasn’t a lot that came to their minds. It was going to be a long explanation from the smallest skeleton in the room.


	6. It Spreads?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Blueberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you for your support and patience with this story. It makes it easier on me knowing that I can take my time with each chapter and make sure they're as good as they can be. Also let me know what you think or what's something that you think might happen.

Blueberry couldn’t believe his brother then since he had promised not to say anything. He wasn’t sure how to deal with all the attention on him and felt tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. It was a horrible feeling to have them know anything about his problem. There was no reason for them to know about it. The fact that he didn’t have any kind of option to get away from them made him feel even worse.

“Hey. There’s no reason to cry over this,” Slim said gently.

“We can talk this out and figure out something to help ya,” Blackberry added.

He still didn’t know how to really feel about the fact that they weren’t making fun of him for it. They were trying to help him through it like his brother had. It was strange to see their darker counterparts actually wanted to help them. There was a lot of things that they could have done instead but, he was grateful that they were being kind to him. Blueberry was sure that they were being nice because they saw him as a little kid.

There was a lot that they could attempt to do in order to help him even though most of them had been tried and they had failed. He didn’t know what could still be done to try and help him. It was already a struggle to get through a normal day dry so if there was something that could help him, he would happily accept it. Blueberry could tell that they wouldn’t let it go without a good explanation.

“Well. I’ve had issues making it to the bathroom since I could remember. It’s always been my brother that helped me even if I didn’t make it,” Blueberry explained. “There’s nothing medically wrong with me.”

“It sounds like there’s something going on with your bladder the doctors can’t diagnose,” Red mused. “A lot could be wrong with the magic that makes it up.”

“That basically means it can’t be fixed,” he cried.

“Maybe but, you can learn how to actually live with it.” Edge pointed out.

He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face. His brother swept him up into his arms. It was a bit of a challenge to wrap his mind around what he was told. There was going to be a lot that he was going to be adjusting to and trying to understand. It was going to be a lot that he would probably have to change about his normal life in order to make sure nothing bad happened. Blueberry wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to do his duties once he got back home.

“For now, don’t worry about it. We’ll be able to figure something out about this,” Stretch said quietly.

“Still doesn’t mean that it’s not a horrible thing to hear,” Blueberry mumbled.

“We’re also going to be here for ya as well since you’re going to be needing a lot of support through this,” Slim responded.

Blueberry smiled a bit and snuggled into his brother’s chest. It was amazing that they weren’t being mean to him and were willing to help him. They didn’t have to do anything if they didn’t want to since it wasn’t their problem. He hoped that they didn’t do anything too excessive. There wasn’t a lot that he could really do since he would have to technically do things on his own.

They would have to figure out a schedule for him to follow since it would make things a bit easier on him. Even that might not prevent everything that could happen. He wasn’t too sure about when they got back to their own universe but, they would have to figure out something when they got back. Blueberry didn’t really think that it would be that hard to to change to fit his problem and he was sure that his friends would be more than willingly to help.

“Thank you for being so understanding and nice,” he sniffled.


End file.
